Hogwarts A Riddle's Tale
by Morgan E Young
Summary: This is a story from the perspective of a girl..but this is no ordinary girl...this is the daughter of Voldemort! Meet Quelvie Riddle. Join in on this marvelous tale at Hogwarts!
1. Quelvie Riddle

This is a tale of a Girl. But this is not ordinary girl, This girl was different. She was the Daughter of the most feared wizard of all time. Voldemort. This Girls name was Quelvie Riddle but she prefered being called Queenie.

Deep In a forest there was an orphanige, this orphanige held witches and wizards. Queenie was found abandoned with a note saying the words"This child is no Ordinary child. She is the daughter of Voldemort. Look after her well she is called Quelvie Riddle. Signed xxxx"

I am sat in my room...The only room I feel cumfortable in... I am away from everybody else and I can finally think to myself  
"knock,knock,knock... Queenie? are you in there?" A kind voice calls as the door opens revealing a woman wearing jeans and a shirt with dirty blonde hair and kind emerald eyes.  
"Queenie, you have a letter".

I took the letter and read it. It was from Hogwarts! why would they want to take me in?

Later on that week one of the older boys in 3rd grade takes me to diagon ally his name was Collen but we all cale him Cole, he has shorte brown hair and wears scruffy clothes. I turned up in a black top,black leggings and black shoes my hair down to my waist " So what's on the list?" Cole asked once he had tapped the brick on the wall to diagon ally "...robes, books ,wand, and I can get ether a cat owl or a toad..." I replied glumly

We walked through endless shops,we went to madame malkins for robes, Potage's Cauldren shop for my cauldren and Florish and Blotts for my books.

"I still need a wand" I said quietly and Cole looked at me" Well the best place to get it from is Olivander's, well he died a few years back but now his Nephew runs the place" he showed me inside and he waited outside.

"Ah! A customer" A young looking man slid down a ladder and approached me...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Diagon Ally

"Ah! A customer" A young looking man slid down th ladder and approached me. This man was Bartemy Ollivander, he took over the shop after Mr Olivander died.

"Now do you need a wand little girl" I stared at him coldly " Well what do you think..." I replyed heatedly. He looked at me quite shoked but then smiled and came back holding a pile of different wands.

"Alright then try this one, Vine wood, Unicorn horn, ery hard ,14 and a half inches" he handed me the wand and it instantly made a flowerpot spil in to i put the wand down instantly.

"Nope! not that one! try this one Oak wood, Phoenix Feather, Surprisingly Swishy, and 10 inches" he handed me the wand but the second I touched the wand bags and papers filled the roomand i dropped the wand on the counter

"I don't think that one was mine..." I said quietly he grabbed another wand" How about this one Rowan wood, Unicorn horn surprisingly swishy 10 and three quarter inches" He handed me the wand and when I held it it glowed a dark black colour a swirled it around a bit and drew a picture in the air.

" I think we have a winner! That will be 8 galleons please" I handed him the money and exited the shop to find Cole sat there nearly asleep.

"COLE!" I shouted " What what I'm up I'm up what is for breakfast!" Cole looked around and then up at me "Oh right... So how many tries did it take you to get your wand?" he tried to change the subject and I went with it"It took me 3 tries... But what does it even matter" I shrugged

Cole looked at me"Well now first year is without a pet there are owls and..." Cole explained "I know what animals there are cole!" I snapped at him as we walked into the pet shop.

There were big owls, little owls, barn owls, snowy owls, big cats, furry cats, hairless cats, ginger cats, brown cats, toads here and there in greens and browns small and large. Animals where everywhere it was overwhelming.

I looked at the cats there were big furry ginger ones fluffy white ones and tabby ones but none of these cats stood out to me. I was about to leave untill I saw a sleek black cat with blue eyes and shiny neat fur.

I walked up to the cat and it meowed happily...

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Voldemort is WHAT?

I looked at the cats there were big furry ginger ones fluffy white ones and tabby ones but none of these cats stood out to me. I was about to leave untill I saw a sleek black cat with blue eyes and shiny neat fur.

I walked up to the cat and it meowed happily...

I walked up to the cat and it meowed happily. I stroked its fir through the bars of its cage and it came closerand started purring "That one is called Midnight" the person at the counter said. I looked at the cat and smiled "Cole? can I get Midnight?" I asked.

Cole looked at me and then smiled"sure Queenie" he turned to the person at the desk," How much is she?" the woman checked midnight "Seven galleons please" she held out her hand and Cole payed her.

We walked outside with Midnight fast asleep in her cage beside me when Cole stopped me and we sat on a bench. "Look...Queenie I have to tell you about...you father..." Cole said slowly I looked at him complately shocked at this " I know he left me here and so did my mother big whoop" Cole looked at me in a way that said he was sorry "Queenie...Your father was Voldemort..." I stared at him with disbiliefe in my eyes but his emotions told me it was true "no..." I took two stepps back " No! No!" I backed away from him untill I was against a wall submerged with shadows " NO!" I screamed and closed my eyes.

At that moment I felt a sensation that felt like I was underwater - I opened my eyes to find myself in a pitch black plain. "Hello?" I called out wearily and I heard Cole shouting my name franticly.

I looked around me My hair flyng around but I could breathe what was this place? once I focused for a while I realised that there were little window type objects everyhere and each "window" represented a different shadow. I moved towards one of the windows and it showed Coles shadow. I touche it and instantly I was stood in his shadow.

"Queenie! Queenie!" Cole was shouting not knowing that I was in his shadow "Cole I'm right here" I mumbled this made him jump to the moon and back but he instantly hugged me. "What happened are you alright?!" I pushed him off of me. " I'm fine..." I replied " But!"he protested "I said I was Fine! now take me back..." I said coldly as we walked away and stayed silent for the journey back to home...If I can even call it that.


	4. The Shadows

I stayed silent for the jorney back home...If I can even call it that.

When We got back everybody turned to me but before anyone could say anything I rushed of to my room and locked the door. I could hear cole talking to the others and gasps and a thunk at one time. I wonder if that was Marge Fainting.

Marge Is a Squib who envies everyone but hates me for some reason.I guess she knew about who my father was before me... How could they keep that from me! I dont understand! at that moment I felt the same sensation as I did when I dissapered. I looked around me in shock again but no windows anywhere for me to return.

" ?" I called into thE abyss "is anyone there?" I felt although something had grabbed me and I was being pulled at an amazing speed I tried to call out to shout to cry but no sounds came out.

At that moment a Figure of black started to emerge at first I didn't realise but slowly gradually it came more visible it was a man. A large man. A large man with a crown and a cloak. "Who Dares enter my Shadow Domain!" The Man bellowed I was take aback at first by the look of him dark hair fair skin a bit of a tummy on him and loved the colour black by the looks of his clothes. "I...I did..." I stuttered as this beast of a man watched me but a kind grin stretched across his face.

"My dear look at you! You look like you were born a shadow! dark, long hair, pale, fair skin light freckles and a love for the colour black!" He laughed and I just stood(well floated) there unable to speak " My dear Travel as you please in this shadow world my home is your home!" He kissed me on both cheeks and grinned "May our paths cross again!" with these words he vanished.

I looked around the windows appeared again and I rushed to one that looked like my room and hopped through it."What just ...happened?"I looked around and then out of my window to check I was still in the same place. Yes still in the orphanage but what was that the shadows? I walked into a big shadow in the corner of my room and thought 'GO!' at that moment I went into the shadow domain again but quickly rushed back to the window of my room.


End file.
